Against the Sun
by ForeverInMemory
Summary: She was the overachiever, he was the residential bad boy. They go together like peanut butter and pickles; totally gross. So why the heck was she infatuated with him? Slightly AU and OOC, T because I'm not really sure...
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is a small side story I'm working out consisting of only a few chapters (3 to be exact). I am still writing for my other story Not Since You and this is just a story that has been on my mind for a while so I felt the need to just write it down. So enjoy ...

* * *

Against The Sun

PART 1

* * *

Kim sneaked a peak from where she was only to be greeted by brown eyes and a smirk. Her eyes jarted back to her chemistry textbook which she was supposed to be reading. It was stupid, idiotic, completely embarrassing and not to mention totally pointless.

She had against all odds become infatuated with resident bad boy Jack Brewer. Yes, Kimberly Ann Crawford, head cheerleader, president of the student body and editor of the school newspaper, is totally crushing on Jack.

Jack who would rather 'chew his arm off' than listen to a single word the principal said, who would rather ditch classes to get high with Jerry than be in actual classes, who could vulgarize the most shortest sentence and add in sexual innuendos that can make a nun turn so red that people all the way Europe might stop and stare.

Kim had reasoned with herself everyone falls for the bad boy, it's no big deal just as long as you don't act upon it. And she didn't. So what if she sometimes took a slide glance and imagined running her fingers through his hair and lips and ripped body…

Oh My God, you stop that right now Kimberly Kim reprimanded herself. She had just imagined touching his chest. Her eyes were glued to her textbook as her cheeks started to become red with embarrassment. If anyone were to take the slightest notice of her they would probably think she has a seizure or something like that. She probably looked like a tomato. And she was pasty. Tomato paste.

Stupid Jack for making her face red. He wasn't that good looking anyway. Well that was a lie. She knew it, everyone knew it heck he really knew it. If he didn't think that school functions were a waste of time and went to a dance or something he would probably be voted King. They might even be queen and king together. Kim wasn't stupid, she knew she was good looking and that may sound conceited. Still there were other very pretty girls, some even prettier than her but Kim always prided herself in becoming everything.

She had taken acrobatics since she was five, only god knows why she can't dance to save her life when she can do routine after routine perfectly. She had tried out for the local town choir only to withdraw when her mother told her to go become a tutor. She could write, she could sing, she could organize event to the tiniest minute detail.

So why the heck was she infatuated with Jack?

They would not go well together, they were like peanut butter and pickles, totally gross and unable to complement each other. It was like she was day and he was night. It's not like one of them could go against the flow of things. It would be as if they were going against the sun. Yin and Yang. That was probably a wrong comparison Kimberly thought.

Besides he likes girls, a lot of girls. She occasionally saw him hang around with some of the sluts. Harsh Kim, she reprimanded herself, maybe they are good people, you never took the time to get to know them. Well Janice did talk about sleeping with both Jerry and Liam in the girls' locker room she thought wryly and Kara talked about doing it like there is no tomorrow and Sue…Focus Kim.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Kim looked up and sighted, he already left. She collected her things and left. She shouldn't think about him, he was a heartbreaking jerk everyone said. There were plenty of nice guys in school and when she meant nice she meant not a complete jerk. All the good ones were taken and the remaining she felt nothing but friendship for. Maybe she should just date after high school, guys were supposed to be more mature as they grow older right?

Kim was so contemplated on her thoughts she didn't realized she bumped into someone until she fell. And just like that the noisy school hallway turned deadly silent. Her friends were not even helping her up why is that? And as she looked to see who she bumped into she knew why. The two worlds finally collide. Over achiever Kim Crawford say hi to resident bad boy Jack.

"Sorry," Jack finally said after a period long of silence.

"No it was my fault, I should have seen where I was going, I didn't injure you right?" Kim said

"No," Kim could see the amusement in Jack's eyes. Her hurting him? As if. She started to pick her book and other things of the floor. It didn't escape her notice that he was helping her gather her stuff as well as his.

Once they were both up, Jack took the chemistry book from her hand and handed over the other one, "I think that's yours."

"Thanks"

Total silence, come on people in the hallway be noisy.

"Well see you around Crawford," and with that he walked away.

Kim stayed rooted for a second before walking away quickly, her face red with embarrassment. She wanted to go home or dig a hole and bury herself in it. Still she reminded herself that she had classes. So she was going to go to classes, eat lunch with her friends, attend more classes and then head for cheerleading practice. After that when she reached home she could watch her favorite movie while eating ice cream and forgetting that today even happened.

At least he knew her name. If Crawford counted that is.

* * *

Done with the first chapter, what did you guys and gals think? Anyway as I said before this is a really short story, like I only planned three chapters of it. Anyway till the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey all, thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. To clear things up a bit I have wrote the whole entire story; i only need to edit and since its only like three chapter, majority of the content hasn't been changed. One chapter left until the story is competed to what I planned unless you guys want me to do an epilogue or something. Anyway enjoy...

* * *

Against The Sun

PART 2

* * *

Jack walked away from the hallway. It was the first time in history that the hallway had been in total silence, majority of the time it was so noisy that he avoided it. Jack liked solitude, he didn't crave noise unless there is some kind of party where he needed to get hyped or something like that. But mostly he liked the quiet. He found it funny that the hallway became silent just because he bumped into someone.

Well not just someone, he retracted, Kimberly Crawford. He didn't really care about social status but Kim was something different. She was like a robot or something. She had these whole bunch of things she did, maintained a good grade point average and she was nice. That was what struck him the most. She was nice.

He had seen so many barbies and bimbos trying to be perfect but were total bitches. But Kim somehow managed to break that stereotype. She was not trying to be perfect she was just doing her best and she was such a good person. It was just do unreal at first that for a while he thought she might be a compete faker but then over time he had to admit she was completely genuine.

Jack remembered the time when he was passing a hallway in school and he saw these group of guys trying to hurt this nerd Milton. Ordinarily he would have left it alone but Milton was one of the few people besides Jerry he could stand. He was about to help when he saw this blonde come up. There was this determination and fierceness in her eyes as she argued with Frank (the idiot who was bullying Milton). When Frank walked away with his bunch of cronies Jack witness the steel in Kim's eyes wash away and there was a soft, kind to her eyes.

Suffice to say, Milton absolutely adored Kim now. Why was he even thinking about that now, he didn't know. Jack walked out to the school bleachers where he saw Jerry flirting with Kara. He took out a cigarette and lit it up. He wasn't a smoker, he just did it occasionally, it was the same for drugs and alcohol. Yet people often classified him as the bad boy. Not many people knew that his grades were good, people thought he was stupid and high all the time.

Jack looked out to the field where he saw Grace something…he forgot her last name. She was nice as it is but totally clueless at times. She was also one of Kim's closest friend. Jack remembered the time they were partnered up together, she was so afraid to speak to him during their first meet up to discuss their project that Jack felt the urge to laugh. Of course after that Grace warmed up to him and he her. They were not exactly close but he does respect her. It also wasn't that bad that she was best friends with Kim.

Grace was always bubbly around Kim and he always see them smiling with one another. That was another thing that he seemed to notice about Kim, she has a nice smile, as well as really great looking legs that he wished he could run his hands over. He was a teenage boy after all, but those weren't the only things he noticed.

He notices how she can turn super red easily when she was embarrassed. Like today when she realized he noticed that she was giving him a side glance. Jack didn't know why he like that Kim was trying to look at him.

Or maybe he did, he like Kim but then again majority of the boys in school like Kim. The things he heard other boys describe her in the toilet and locker room. It was crude and vulgar and he hated it. He didn't like hearing about what they wanted to do with her, maybe it was because he didn't want anyone except him to do things to her. Jack knows his reasoning is flawed but god, what he would do to get a kiss and touch her body.

Maybe he should try that out, to anyone else he probably sounded like an idiot and a jerk and what was the other thing…player. Which was stupid he never two timed anyone before. How he gained that reputation he will never know but they were after all benefits to it. He wasn't a virgin, I mean who in this day and age was at 18?

Suddenly a moan was heard. Jack didn't dare to look back at where Kara and Jerry were, he should probably walk away now before he becomes scarred and put on a promise ring and swear on abstinence or something like that. He walked into the quad. The quad was like this place especially reserved for seniors. It was nothing special, totally stupid in Jack's opinion. And it was there he spotted Kim sitting down at one of the benches with her group of friends. And then there was Ricky.

Ricky was this guy in his grade that thinks he is all that. Sure he has looks and a voice but he was also arrogant. And he was currently trying to make a pass a Kim. Jack felt his temper flare up. He didn't like Ricky from the moment he laid eyes on him. He knew that Ricky and Kim dated briefly before he cheated on her with someone else. Jack remembered after everyone found out, majority of the girls took Kim's side and Ricky had been an outcast in school for a while. Kim told everyone she was fine but Jack remembered how sad and depressed she looked for day, he had managed to beat Ricky up around that time with the reason being that Ricky bumped into him.

Maybe he should go over there now, but Jack found that it was unnecessary, Kim had manage to flip Ricky over. Whoa. Jack was impressed. He was constantly surprised but what she can do. It was around that moment Kim spotted him. Jack gave his 'I'm-impressed' stare and clapped softly. Kim gave him a small smile and that made his hear soar a little.

He walked away deciding that he was going to try getting Kim to be his girl and he knew just how to do it.

* * *

Done. The last chapter to be posted up soon, and all I needed to say was at the top of the story, hope you like this chapter, till the last one :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all this is the last chapter! I'm still working on my next chapter for my other story Not Since You. Its like so messy up in my head. I keep trying to filter out which ideas are plausible and not like totally cliché. But enough about that story. This is amusingly the only story that I have written in a while that I can put in complete. So yay me. Anyway that you for the reviews and enjoy...

* * *

Against the Sun

PART 3

* * *

Kim walked out of the girls locker room with her bag. She had just finished cheer leading practice and had taken a quick shower. Her hair was damp and slightly curled at the ends. Today's training which was supposed to be brutal was surprisingly easy for her. She felt good and her mind was nowhere near a certain boy that she bumped to earlier that day.

Unfortunately she didn't bring a change of clothes. She felt lucky that she had a spare set of training clothes in the girls' locker room. Sure she was wearing a fitting shirt and quite short shorts but she was going home so it didn't matter to her. Her other team mates had already left, she had to stay for a while so that the coach could talk to her about Nationals and whatever else that she needed to take note of. This was why Kim found herself walking down the hallway alone.

Out of the blue someone grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Her breathing hitched, she closed her eyes and was about to scream. She wasn't hurt; the person who was doing this might have made sure of that but it still terrified her.

"Hey"

And just like that's she sighted in relief only to tense up again as she opened her eyes. There in front of her, the one who was pushing her against the wall, was none other than Jack Brewer himself.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Kim asked. Kim saw a smirk play out on Jack's face.

"What do you think?" He whispered in her ear, and Kim swore she could feel chills from her back. It took everything in her not to close her eyes and let out a satisfied sigh. She looked straight at Jack who seemed to be studying her.

"So I saw what happened just now, how did you learn that?"

"Self-defense class, my mom made me take it. And if you don't let go, I might use it on you," Kim replied only to hear Jack laugh in amusement and that set her more on the edge.

"If you wanted to do it, you would have done it already," Jack stated, "You know what I think, I think you like me doing this to you."

Kim could feel Jack press himself a little harder on her and her resolve to moan quickly diminished, "Mmmh we shouldn't be doing this," Kim said breathlessly, she could feel Jack's hands roaming around her waist. Her hands were on his shoulder as she tried desperately to think of a reason why she shouldn't be doing this.

"But I want to and I know you want me to," Jack said keeping the conversation soft. His lips were on her neck placing soft kisses and Kim thought she would die and then he found a spot that made her unable to contain her moan.

"It's wrong," Kim tried even though she didn't want him to stop.

"Why is it wrong?" Jack asked, "You're turned on, I'm definitely turned on."

And just when Kim thought things could not get any hotter, Kim felt Jack thrust himself against her harder so that their bodies were touching everywhere. She could also feel his hand go higher up her thighs and that made her breathing hitch. Her legs were already wrapped around his waist. It took all of Kim's will power to stop herself from grinding against him and doing him in the empty hallway. There was no one around after all. Alright Kim stop that. Oh my god. Kim released another moaned as she felt Jack's hands pressing onto her core. Maybe she would just tell the truth, it couldn't hurt.

"I am not going to be one of the girls you screw and dump, Jack," Kim stated as she felt his lips on her neck once more.

Kim saw Jack lift his head and look at her straight in the eyes, "Who said you're like them? I like you Crawford and I'm not planning to let you go for a while." That gave her shivers and she wanted so bad to believe him, "I like you Crawford."

"No," Kim interjected, "You like the idea of me."

I mean how many guys actually did like her, they were in love with the idea of her, not her as a person Kim though, I mean why else has all her other relationships crash and burn and became school wide gossip the next day. She honestly wanted to believe Jack but there was always that doubt in her mind that he would have the power to break her heart.

"Then why would I be doing this" And just like that he kissed her. All of her doubts suddenly disappears. All she could feel was his lips on her. She felt herself pressing harder, if that was possible, on to him. God, his lips were so addicting that it took a while for her to concentrate when their first kiss ended.

"All you need to do is say yes"

"To what?"

"This," Jack said before kissing her for the second time. It was even better than the first. God, Kim you are being such a crazy hormonal teenager right now.

"Umm" Kim moaned once she moved away.

"Is that a yes?" Jack asked looking at her. Kim looked into his eyes, she could see the openness something that surprised her. She had never seen Jack look at anyone this way. It made her heart flutter. She knew her decision was made

She nods.

"Perfect," he said before leaning in to kiss her once more.

* * *

A/N: End :) or is it?... This was actually the epilogue thing that I was planning on dis-including from the story but I though why not. Be warned it quite short.

* * *

The next day the school was a buzzed with gossip. Resident bad boy Jack Brewer was dating Kimberly Crawford.

"I mean do they have anything better to do, just the last hour five girls came up to me asking if it was true," Kim grumbled. She was at her locker complaining to Jack. She was at her home room period trying to get some last minute studying done when those girls came up to her. She had spent majority of her time after cheer leading practice making out with Jack at the empty hallway before some janitor yelled at them to leave. And even then she had spend majority of the night talking to him with a few make out sessions included of course.

"Your not really into people knowing about your stuff," Jack stated. He was leaning at the locker beside hers as she placed her books in.

"Sorry I probably shouldn't even been saying this, I mean like we just got together"

"Relax," Jack flashed her a genuine smile. Kim had actually found that she enjoyed being the only few people that Jack can actually really smile to. It made her feel oddly warm., "I have this place we can go if you want," Kim nodded

"But before that," Jack said he stood properly and moved to give her a very hot kiss that made a lot of people in the hallway gasp. When Jack pulled away he winked at Kim, "Thought we should give them a show."

With that Kim let Jack close her locker and reached for her hand before they walked down the hallway hand in hand.

* * *

Okay that is seriously the end. Byes :)


End file.
